watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chubby Bunny Challenge
' Chubby Bunny Challenge (#89)|next=yes|nextvideo= Outlast: Whistleblower (2) (#90)}} The chubby bunny challenge was a challenge the girls did when they hit 5,000 subscribers, it acted as the second part of their 5,000 sub challenge. In the challenge, the girls attempted to stuff as many marshmallows in their mouth and say "chubby bunny" upon each marshmallow. The video was uploaded on May 9th, 2014 and was the 89th video uploaded onto the channel. As with the Spicy Wings Challenge, it had Mariya, Renae, and Andrea participating in the challenge. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls introducing the challenge and state that they hope that the challenge won't be as painful as the previous challenge. Renae is the first to begin the challenge, with Mariya acting as the counter. Andrea puts a marshmallow in Renae's mouth and waits for her to say "chubby bunny". Renae takes too long, so Andrea rushes her, Renae saying she wants to say it when the marshmallow is in a good position in her mouth. Renae says the word as Andrea takes another marshmallow and stuffs it into Renae's mouth. Renae says the word, though Andrea tells her to say it sooner or else she'll put the marshmallow in her mouth whilst she talks. Andrea shoves the third marshmallow in Renae's mouth as the girls struggle to keep their composure. Andrea places the fourth marshmallow, Renae struggling to move her mouth. Andrea then takes another marshmallow but Renae can barely open her mouth. Renae manages to somehow bite the marshmallow and say the word. Andrea places the sixth marshmallow on the side of Renae's mouth which is barely inside her mouth, as the girls continue to laugh. Andrea places the seventh marshmallow on the other side of Renae's mouth, Renae barely managing to hold it and say the word. They decide that seven is enough as Renae is about to spit the marshmallows out. It's Andrea's turn and Renae places the first marshmallow in Andrea's mouth. Andrea bites Renae's finger, as she chews on the marshmallow. Renae tells her not to chew on it, Andrea saying that Renae chewed on her marshmallows. Renae places the second marshmallow, and says the word. The third marshmallow goes in and Andrea struggles to keep her composure and slowly says the word. Renae teases Andrea by saying that she didn't quite catch what Andrea said, Andrea forced to say the word again. Renae places the fourth marshmallow and says that she is afraid that Andrea might bite her again, making Andrea lose her composure as she starts drooling. Renae mentions that the marshmallows were a lot bigger than they thought they were and that they probably should've brought smaller ones. Renae puts the fifth marshmallow in Andrea's mouth, Andrea saying the word shortly afterwards. Andrea continues to struggle with the marshmallows as Renae places a sixth in Andrea's mouth. Renae and Mariya begin to make innuendos and euphemisms, making Andrea laugh. Andrea finishes the challenge with six marshmallows, as it becomes Mariya's turn to take part in the challenge. Andrea places the first two marshmallows in Mariya's mouth, Mariya easily saying the word on both occasions. Andrea places the third marshmallow, and Mariya begins to struggle with them, Renae reiterating that the marshmallows are too big. Andrea places the fourth marshmallow in Mariya's mouth, as Mariya says the word. Andrea places the fifth marshmallow, almost knocking the fourth marshmallow out of Mariya's mouth, as Mariya struggles to hold on to the marshmallows. Andrea attempts to place the sixth marshmallow, Mariya opening her mouth to help her, as Andrea places it in Mariya's mouth. Renae is unsure if it even counts as some aren't even in Mariya's mouth. After the challenge, the girls all agree that the challenge was not fun, Andrea saying she was gagging on marshmallows. The girls end the video in a marshmallow fight. External Links Category:Challenges Category:Andrea Category:Renae Category:Mariya Category:2014